Why
Why is the Chinese digital solo single by Kyulkyung, released on September 6, 2018. It is also her official debut as a Chinese solo artist under her birth name, Zhou Jieqiong. Lyrics Chinese= Never Never Baby hello 穿上你的高根鞋 红色的唇边 用我的语言 在我的世界 Baby Hello 不管未来会有更多考验 就脱掉防备 也决不妥协 去证明兑现 像黑色长发选高漫漫长夜 刚刚开始不断电 未接来电 我不想接 一个人 别问我 why why why 别问我 why why why 和谁都保持着距离 获得就绪昂一只猫咪 别问我，别问我 Okay, don’t ask me why Baby hello 独舞我还要更帅 心跳着节拍 是一种绝对 自我的了解 Baby hello 就要做百分之一那种特别 跟自己竞赛 尽管里挑战 和我的对白 要能赢过自己才跨越极限 犹豫就会被淘汰 每一个人努力再猜 Oh 别猜 别问我 why why why 别问我 why why why 和谁都保持着距离 获得就像一只猫咪 别问我 别问我 Okay don't ask me why 嘘 别问我 why why why 别问我 why why why 丢掉你不快乐 baby 当你需要去放空 baby Why, why, why, why, why, why Okay don't ask me why |-| PinYin= Never Never Baby hello Chuān shàng nǐ de gāo gēn xié Hóng sè de chún biān Yang wǒ de yǔ yen Zài wǒ de shì jiè Baby hello Bù guǎn wèi lui huì Yǒu gèng duō kǎo yàn Jiù tuō diào fáng bèi Yě jué bù tuǒ xié Qù zhèng míng duì xiàn Xiàng hēi sè cháng fǎ xuǎn Gàl màn cháng yè Gāng gāng kāi shǐ bú duàn diàn Wèi jiē lái diàn Wǒ bù xiǎng jiē Yí ge rén Bié wèn wǒ why why why Bié wèn wǒ why why why Hé shéi dūo bǎo chí zhe jù lí Huó de jiù xiàng yì zhī māo mī Bié wèn wǒ, bié wèn wǒ Okay, don't ask me why Baby hello Dú wǔ wǒ hau yào gèng shuài Xīn Tito zhe jié pāi Shì yì zhǒng jué duì Zì wǒ de liǎo jiě Baby hello Jiù yào zuò bǎi fēn Zhī yī nà zhǒng tè bié Gēn zì jǐ jìng sài Jìn quán lì tiǎo zhàn Hé wǒ de duì bái Yào néng yíng guò zì Jǐ cái kuà yuè jí xiàn Yóu yù jiù huì bèi tái tài Měi yí ge rén, nǔ li zài cāi Oh bié cāi Bié wèn wǒ why why why Bié wèn wǒ why why why Hé shéi dūo bǎo chí zhe jù lí Huó de jiù xiàng yì zhī māo mī Bié wèn wǒ, bié wèn wǒ Okay, don't ask me why Xū Bié wèn wǒ why why why Bié wèn wǒ why why why Diū diào nǐ bú kuài lè, baby Dāng nǐ xū yào qù fàng kōng, baby Why, why, why, why, why, why Okay, don’t ask me why |-| English= Never Never Baby hello Put on your high heels The red edges of my lips use my language, in my world Baby Hello Even though the future will hold more trials Just take your guard down and never compromise To fulfill your promise Declare a slow, long night like black hair Nonstop power starting just now Missed call I don't want to take One person Don't ask me why why why Don't ask me why why why You keep your distance from everyone You live just like a kitty Don't ask me, don't ask me Okay don't ask me why Baby hello I need to be even more, dashing for a solo dance My heart skipping to the beat, is kind of absolute self-understanding Baby hello You just need to be special like one in a hundred Compete with yourself, take it head-on A dialogue with me You need to win yourself over to leap over the limit Hesitate and you'll be eliminated Everyone is busy guessing Oh, don't guess Don't ask me why why why Don't ask me why why why You keep your distance from everyone You live just like a kitty Don't ask me, don't ask me Okay, don't ask me why Shh Don't ask me why why why Don't ask me why why why Losing you would upset me, baby When you need to clear your mind, baby Why, why, why, why, why, why Okay don't ask me why https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INsDk7osWys Translation Sources Category:Kyulkyung Category:Singles Category:Why Category:Solo Releases